


Always In My Way

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Friendship, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Margaret Knows, Pre-Slash, Tsundere Dylas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't seem to do anything without running into Doug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Way

If one more person told him _you two are more alike than you think_ , Dylas was going to punch something. The dwarf may have been on their side now as far as Venti was concerned, but he was still a pain in the ass. He was immature, lazy, bullheaded, nothing like Dylas who was aware of his own shortcomings but could at least pride himself on being more composed and mature than Doug.

For instance, he'd come to the store for some carrots and Doug couldn't just tell him they weren't stocking them today. He had to be a smartass about it.

"Maybe if you didn't eat them ten at a time you wouldn't run out so fast." Dylas snorted.

"Like you're one to talk! How many bowls of rice do _you_ go through a week? I've seen you take extra from the stock, it's a wonder the old lady-"

"You leave Granny Blossom out of this!" Doug snapped. "I-it was only that one time, by the way."

"Fine." Dylas snorted. "And for the record, these carrots aren't for me. They're for the restaurant."

"Whatever." Doug pulled up a couple bags of seeds and thrust them into Dylas's hand. "Here. Ask Frey to plant them for you or something, or do it yourself if those hooves of yours can handle gardening." He hadn't taken unicorn form since Frey battled and rescued him, but Doug still wouldn't shut up with the horse jokes.

"Idiot." He threw some money down on the counter, stuffed the bags into his pack and left. Margaret was standing outside chatting with Forte, and Dylas wished he'd sent _her_ in instead. "They didn't have carrots today."

"Oh, that's all right! We'll go to Ellie's for some Formula B," the girl said cheerfully.

"Good. At least she and Amber are more pleasant to be around than Doug," Dylas muttered as they headed down the road. "He's so obnoxious, I don't see why Blossom has to put him in charge of the store as often as she does." Margaret just giggled.

"Some people could say the same for you when Porco lets you handle orders," she teased. "Sullen, stubborn stallion, never smiles at anyone...picks a fight anytime Doug stops by for whatever reason." She winked, and Dylas felt his cheeks go hot.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you and Doug are more alike than you think. Everyone can see it!" Margaret chirped. "You're both stubborn, you hate to lose, you always find excuses to visit each other anyway..." Dylas's entire face burned.

"S-shut up! I only went because Porcoline needed the carrots!"

"I _did_ offer to go myself, you know," Margaret said. Right, Dylas thought, she had, and he'd declined.

"I thought Blossom would be at the counter today."

"Even though Thursday's been her day off since we can all remember?"

"I haven't been here as long as the rest of you!" Dylas sighed. "And I am _nothing_ like that idiot dwarf. I have reasons to stop by the store, running into him is just an accident. He always times his lunch breaks so he can come into the restaurant to annoy me."

"And yet, you're always the one who waits on him. Just like he's been the one to wait on you every time you stop at the general store." Margaret grinned. "It _can't_ just be a coincidence."

"You're right, it's not." Dylas huffed, stamping at the ground a little. "It's Doug timing his lunch breaks and shifts at the counter just so he can...so he can..."

"See you?" Margaret winked again. "Hmm, just like you-"

" _Margaret!_ " Dylas picked up his pace, huffing angrily, his nostrils flaring. "Let's just get the stuff from Ellie and get these stupid seeds planted and _no more talking about Doug!_ " From the corner of his eye, he saw her shrug.

"You're the one who brought him up."

"Well, I'm sorry I did. And we are _nothing_ alike so you can stop saying we are." He shook his head and tried to compose himself before he walked through the door of the flower shop. _Maybe I'll talk to Amber a little, she can distract-_

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

Dylas bristled.

"I should ask _you_ the same thing!"

"Everywhere I go, there you are, just to annoy me," Doug grumbled. "I just wanted to get some flowers for Granny Blossom, can't I even do _that_ without you stomping around?"

"I could say the exact same thing to you, idiot. I came here for some Formula B and you just have to get in my way."

"Jerk!"

"Brat.

Beside him, Margaret giggled, and Dylas shot her an angry look.

"Not. A. Word."


End file.
